Anytime, Handsome
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: One of these days, the electricity between you two is going to kill someone." [HC]


Title: Anytime, Handsome 

Author: Melanie-Anne

Email: melani_anne@yahoo.com 

Rating: R, just to be safe ::grin::

Archive: Anywhere, just ask. I like to visit.

Summary: "One of these days, the electricity between you two is going to kill someone." [H/C]

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if they were, think of the fun we could have ;o)

A/N: Stand-alone story, not in any way related to my current series. Response to the Christmas challenge on the H/C list. Silliness abounds ;o) Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

"Go on, you know you want to."

Horatio blinked, tearing his thoughts away from Calleigh as he turned to see who had spoken. Alexx stood next to him, a glass of eggnog in her hand, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Want to what?" he asked.

Alexx's smile widened. "If I have to tell you, then you don't deserve it." She chuckled, and moved on to another group of guests. 

Horatio watched her go and took a sip of punch. He was glad he'd decided, at the last minute, to attend her Christmas party. Yelina had been bugging him to go with her, but as much as he cared for his sister-in-law, he didn't think he could deal with her when she got tipsy and clingy, as she was sure to do tonight. But then Calleigh had mentioned that she was looking forward to seeing him there, and his mind had been made up.

It was worth it, he thought, looking at her again. She was laughing at something Alexx said. She looked in his direction, and he could swear for one second her smile was brighter. Then she looked away. He shook his head; he had it bad. But then who wouldn't? Calleigh was beautiful and smart and sexy as sin. Tonight she wore a red dress that tortured Horatio with the possibility of what lay beneath. Her black leather boots clung to her calves with an intimacy he envied.

The punch had to be spiked, he decided. He wasn't usually this free with his thoughts.

"Horatio looks good tonight," Alexx said.

Calleigh smiled and turned her head just enough to look at him without being too obvious. He was wearing the dark blue shirt he always looked great in; the color brought out his already intense eyes. Then again, she thought, he looked great in anything. She was sure he looked great in nothing too.

"Calleigh?" Alexx waved a hand in front of her face. Both women burst out laughing.

"Sorry," Calleigh said. "I was, umm, distracted."

"No kidding."

She looked at him again and found him watching her. Suddenly she was glad she'd followed Alexx's suggestion and decided to wear this dress. Under his gaze, the room grew hotter and her knees felt strangely weak.

"One of these days, the electricity between you two is going to kill someone."

"Hmm?" Calleigh said.

Alexx laughed again.

"Calleigh. Alexx. You two ladies look wonderful." Hagen slipped between them and draped his arm across Calleigh's shoulder.

"Thanks," Calleigh said, her smile faltering slightly. Alexx echoed the sentiment.

Hagen looked up. "Mistletoe! Alexx, as ravishing you look, your husband would kill me if I dared kiss you." He smiled and turned to Calleigh, whose own smile had now completely disappeared. As he bent his head to hers, she turned, offering her cheek.

Alexx masked her laugh as a cough. "Excuse me," she mumbled and slipped off to greet a new arrival.

Hagen managed to hide his disappointment. "You really do look lovely tonight, Calleigh."

She looked away, uncomfortable under his scrutiny. He leaned down, attempting to kiss her again. From the corner of her eye, she saw Delko. Ducking out of Hagen's embrace, she quickly crossed the room.

"Eric," she said brightly, and hooked her arm through his. "Thought you had a big date tonight."

"I'm meeting her later. I decided I'd come by here first. Alexx was boasting about her mince pies, I couldn't pass that up."

Calleigh laughed.

"Hagen's outside now," Delko said, amused.

Calleigh released his arm. "Thanks."

"Use and abuse." Delko sighed. "The story of my life."

"Come by my place in your wetsuit, I'll make it up to you."

He looked at her strangely and she realized what she'd said.

"Sorry. It's this punch. I swear, it's spiked."

There was the roar of a motorcycle engine from the road. Delko grinned. "I'd better go warn Speed about you," he teased.

Calleigh playfully swatted his arm. "You don't know what you're missing."

She managed to avoid Hagen for the next few hours. When she saw Speed and Delko watching her at one point, she blew them both kisses. During a conversation with Adele, she noticed Horatio unsuccessfully trying to get away from a very tipsy Yelina. She excused herself and quietly crossed the room. As soon as Horatio saw her, he smiled.

"Sorry, Yelina," Calleigh said. "I need to borrow him for two seconds."

Her hand on Horatio's arm, she guided him away. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem."

"So," he said.

"So."

"More punch?"

She laughed. "Not a good idea. My head is already spinning."

"Fresh air, then." He held the patio door open, then followed her outside. The December air was cool, and she shivered.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A little."

He held open his arms and she stepped into them without hesitation. "Better?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You know, we're under mistletoe."

Calleigh looked up. "Alexx must have put mistletoe everywhere."

"It looks like it."

She smiled. "I guess you'll have to kiss me then."

"Hmm." He'd seen Hagen's attempt to kiss her, and didn't want to push his luck. She surprised him by going on her tiptoes to gently brush his lips with hers.

There was no turning back now. He cupped the back of her head, and pulled her closer with his other hand. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed up against him. Neither of them felt the cold anymore.

Calleigh slipped one of her hands beneath his shirt, running her fingers lightly across his stomach. He groaned at her touch and allowed his hands to roam freely. They stumbled backwards until Calleigh was pressed up against the wall of the house. Horatio pulled her dress up, his hands gliding up and down her bare thighs.

She arched her neck to give his mouth easier access, sighing in contentment. He ground his hips against hers, leaving her in no doubt as to his state of arousal.

As his fingers slipped beneath her panties, some sense returned to her. "Horatio, we shouldn't . . ." she said, still holding him close.

And then nothing mattered. He thrust his fingers inside her. She gasped, moaned, sighed, and begged him not to stop. She shuddered against him, biting down on his shoulder to keep quiet.

They stood there panting, clinging to each other. "Merry Christmas, Calleigh," he whispered in her ear.

She couldn't speak. Instead she kissed him again, slowly this time. When she finally pulled away, she smiled. "And what do I get to unwrap on Christmas morning?"

There was that look in his eyes that made her knees weak. He was about to reply when they heard voices from inside. They quickly stepped apart and made sure they both looked presentable. Calleigh ran her fingers through her hair, combing out the knots. There was an uncomfortable expression on Horatio's face.

"You okay?"

"Nothing a cold shower wouldn't cure."

She smiled. "A cold shower, hmm? Doesn't seem like a pleasant way to end the evening."

He tilted his head. When he spoke, his voice was low. "Did you have a better idea?"

She didn't say anything, but simply raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Sure."

They returned to the party as unobtrusively as possible. At least two people noticed their entrance. Hagen was sulking near the bar, his mood worsening as he noticed Horatio's hand resting at the base of Calleigh's spine. He narrowed his eyes, his fingers tightening around his glass. He didn't see what Calleigh saw in Horatio when she could have had him. He downed his drink and poured another.

Yelina glowered at the two of them from another corner of the room. She had been lurking near the mistletoe all night in the hope that Horatio would get the message. When she saw the way Calleigh smiled at him, she frowned. She didn't see what was so special about Calleigh when Horatio could have had her.

Alexx hid her grin as Calleigh and Horatio approached her. "Thanks for the great party, Alexx," Calleigh said.

"You guys are leaving so soon?" She feigned dismay.

"Uh, yeah. Calleigh's umm . . ."

"Headache," Calleigh supplied.

"Yeah. I said I'd give her a ride home."

Alexx nodded. "Mm-hmm. Well, I hope you two have yourselves a merry little Christmas."

Calleigh's eyes widened and Horatio looked down. "Go," Alexx said, shooing them away. "Drive safely."

They were laughing as they made their way to the Hummer. Horatio unlocked the passenger door and couldn't resist stealing a quick kiss as Calleigh got in.

When she put her hand on his leg on the way home, he was tempted to pull over right there and ravish her on the spot. "My place is closer," she pointed out helpfully.

"You think you could control that hand? I wouldn't want to crash before we got there."

She giggled, but removed her hand.

"Well, we're here," he said when they arrived.

She nodded. "Yes."

They looked at each other, and started laughing. They were acting like nervous teenagers. Calleigh got out of the car first, and went around to Horatio's side.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes." There was no hesitation as she gave her answer.

He smiled. "Okay."

They didn't touch each other until they were inside. Even then, Calleigh torturously asked if he wanted anything to drink first.

"You," he answered, silencing her with a kiss.

They managed to stumble to her bedroom, peeling off clothes on the way. "Keep your boots on," he ordered. She was only too happy to comply.

Much, much later, she asked if he was still up for that shower. He mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, burying his face in a Calleigh-scented pillow. 

"Too bad," she said. "I'll have to wash my own back."

He was up in a flash, slipping into the shower just after her. She laughed when he took the sponge from her, and murmured something about making her return the favor.

"Anytime, Handsome," she said.

Soap was quickly forgotten and the sponge fell, unwanted, to the floor, as Horatio continued his new favorite pastime: the exploration of Calleigh's body. Feeling her squirm against him, he made a mental note to thank Alexx for the great party.

And then there was only Calleigh in his mind, his heart, his arms.

Christmas morning was looking promising.


End file.
